


100 words or Less

by honeyfeyistrying



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 100 words or less, Ballroom Dancing, Birds, Corpses, Creative License, Dancing, Death, Forests, Gen, Kissing, No proofreading, Sonic Adventure, Witches, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100, creative writing, i will die before i proofread this crap, no beta we die like men, relationship, sonic... technically, tw for chapter 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfeyistrying/pseuds/honeyfeyistrying
Summary: This is one of the many writing practices. It is 100 words or less for each little story. Might include fan fiction, but it is mostly just character descriptions and places, but who knows. Will update hopeful once or twice a day, but life is busy so might update less often.Also, the name of the chapter is either the thing that inspired it, or an over-arching theme.





	1. Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my random writing. Whatever is in my mind gets written down. No proofreading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s get hard to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried so hard to not use gooey

Dark. All I see is dark. A shriveling abyss of ice-cold emptiness. The freezing, sinking feeling in the air turns even colder as a breeze flows through. Even the breeze adds to the suffocating aura. The air I breathe, the wind around me, despite being there to fill my lungs only adds to the choking and coughing as I struggle to find a place, anywhere, in the dark, lonely home of my nightmares.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by someone I know. I won't list his name because it's a super uncommon name and I'm NOT doxxing my friends.

Sharp green eyes, fiery red hair, and a personality to match. The man in front of me was everything that I’m not. Loud, passionate, if the color red was a person, he’d be it. The irony is that he can’t see red. I’ve spent my past three years looking up to him, my leader. He’d stand tall, guide the way, and lead us to victory. He’d also cry when he thought of leaving us, sit and help us fix our wounds, and give advice when we needed it. He was fire, he was flames, and he lit up all who saw him.


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> women (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did get inspired by cottagecore. again.

She stopped in front of me, before leaning in and closing her eyes slowly. At that moment, I began to feel both everything and nothing at once. Her soft lips on mine, her sweet scent surrounding me, like strawberries and honey, soft and flowering field. Then, like it had never happened, the moment of bliss was over. She stepped away, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my mind.


	4. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the strong can fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low blood sugar check

I stood up, trying to appear tall and mighty, before crashing to my knees, holding as much of myself as I could from the ground. My legs, normally powerful limbs able to carry me through even the most difficult situations, crumbled, becoming jello under my weight. My strong arms, able to lift the heaviest of items to the sky, were reduced to grabbing onto something, anything to keep me up.


	5. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beast of a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was using a random word gen thing at salvation came up and my dumbass thought it said saliva

Suddenly, he lunged forward, making a quick swing at my chest. As the world seemed to come to a standstill, I could see him in his true nature. Jagged teeth showed through a wide grin, saliva pooling out of his mouth. Wild eyes stared me down, with the look of a fox who caught a rabbit. In his hands was a long, silver blade, shining in the moonlight that came from the large window behind him. The clock made a loud ring, hitting midnight, before the world became black.


	6. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman looking at her work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hee witches

The candle light from a corner lit the room, making the strange sight glow into life. Maria stood in the middle of the room, thick book full of instructions and diagrams held in her trembling hands. She opened it to a paper marked out with a bookmark of braided ribbon, looking at the ingredients needed for her newest project. One more day, and her only wish would be granted.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is longer than 100 words. i wrote dialogue and it didnt sound completely unnatural. i consider this a win

"What are you doing?" My boyfriend, Brandon, asked, with the tone of raw delight at having caught me. I looked around, avoiding looking at the doorway where I knew he was standing with a smug look on his face. I could jump out the window, or run out the other door, or die right here. Anything but explaining what I was doing was better. "Oh, you know. Just relaxing." Sweat dripped down my forehead as Brandon stepped closer, taking peaks behind my back. "Relaxing, eh?" His voice was filled with doubt. He stepped forward one more time before standing directly in front of me. "Mind showing me what’s behind your back?" I knew it, I had been caught with my hands in the cookie jar.


	8. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day (Lo-fi inspired)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it becoming clear i do dance and music, probably. not gonna stop tho

As I took a step forward, I heard a soft crunch from the gravel under my feet. The birds in the distance sang a tune, light, but filled with a bounce. The leaves on the trees, resting high above my head, swayed to the tune the birds were singing, a beautiful dance, matching the sweetness of the melody. The wind swam through the air, making a warm day have a chill calmness to it. I took a deep breath, feeling my stomach move as I took in more air. Today was going to be a wonderful day.


	9. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music nerd who?

Feet tapped on the light brown, almost beige, hardwood floor. Light steps as the crowd of people, of all ages and sizes weaved, twirled, and fluttered along in the group. A jittery song with a soaring melody performed by the violas, played in the background from a large band in the corner. As people danced along, doing a quick waltz.


	10. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw death and corpse  
> also the word that inspired this one was tiles, sooo.... idk

The floor was stained a dark, murky red. Long blonde hair lies sprawled out, the owner lying still. Amelia’s lifeless body was spread out, soft brown limbs contorted in strange ways, her arms tied behind her back, and legs twisted. The doorknob to the closet jingled, the door wobbled as Kendra, Amelia’s roommate, struggled to open it. Finally, with a squeak, the door swung forward, the bottom hitting the young woman’s corpse. Kendra let out a scream, filled with shock and horror.


	11. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sega,,,,,,im begging youu,,,,,,i just want sonic adventure 3,/////

“You’ll never guess what I heard!” Lauryn’s voice boomed through the small bedroom she had just sped into, made even louder by the door she had just slammed open, creating a cacophony of ear-splitting chaos. “What?” Emil asked, exasperated at her most recent antics, as he slowly turned around in his chair. “They’re releasing Sonic Adventure 3!” Emil couldn’t believe his ears. After all these years, Sega had finally listened to his cries! Then, the world became foggy, floating away. He opened his eyes, tired and weary from a long nap. So it had just been a dream after all… A loud bang! “You’ll never guess what I heard!”


	12. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hated her, with everything I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i write one romantic story without it being implied to be lesbians? no.

Her. I hated her. She was proud, and flashy. When she came into a room, you would know. I avoided attention like the plague, despising having eyes on me. She was always dressed up. Cute sunglasses, bright jewelry, low cut tops, skinny jeans, she dressed to keep eyes on her. I wore sweaters, and flats. She was vain, always talking about how great she was, while I couldn’t find a single thing right with me. Yet, there were some things about her that were fine. She had a talent for music and art. She had sweet (yet annoying) nicknames for people. And she did have a nice smile. And maybe I did like to spend time with her. And maybe I liked it when she, some who always drew all the attention, would look at me when I spoke with a look that said that I was the only person in the room. Who cares if I thought about her holding me tight after a bad day at night? It’s not like it meant anything.


	13. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large dock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i stop putting death into these? no.

The smell of salt filled the air as a soft breeze moved in from the shore. There was bustling through the streets as people returned home from long voyages. The newly arrived ships, the SS Olga and the St. Marina, stood proudly in at dock, filled with the finest crew in all the seven seas. A young woman stood at the end of the dock, pasted the two boats, and stared into the sea. Her silk dress, a pearly white fabric that was smooth to the touch, flowed behind her, being dragged by the wind. She took two resolute steps forward, leading her to stand at the edge of the dock, her toes off the wood. She took one more step forward, falling forward into the sea.


	14. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ran through the wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why half of my stories end up as horror when i dont like horror

She let out a blood-curdling scream as she turned and ran through the wood. She pushed forward with everything she had in her; every bone, every muscle, even her individual cells pushed her through the darkness. Her feet ached from a combination of the small twigs she dashed over, the rough ground, and how quickly she was running. She looked back and saw the same young man she had seen before wielding a knife, long, shining, silver. As she looked back on him, she suddenly lost her balance on a large branch, tripping into the ground. She stared at him as he approached, realizing there was no escape. This was her fate.


	15. Her Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> women... so good

The soft glow from the nearby candle lit up her exposed skin, soft, with the occasional small bump from acne and scars. Long stretch marks covered the skin on her thighs and lower stomach. Her flowing chocolate locks were spread out on the fluffy white pillow beneath her head. She looked up, smiling as her beloved came into view.


End file.
